


Merry Christmas Husband!

by RPingBadThings



Series: Merry Husbands [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Fluff, M/M, it should have been smut but it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPingBadThings/pseuds/RPingBadThings
Summary: After two years of relationship with Victor, Yuuri is yet again facing an impossible challenge. How do you buy your husband sex toys? Well, surely, he'll need some help - and what are best friends for, if not for that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut, but I'm a disappoitment.

 [Phichit] : 1.12.18; 8:23 am. – Yuuri!! Are you up? Is today still actual????

Yuuri smiled at his phone – even if he was not in fact fully awake yet. He wasn’t drinking last night, but with most of his friends in one city, he got back home pretty late. And with a drunk Victor, who took it as his personal challenge to prove that Russians were better with alcohol than Kazakhs. Otabek was kind enough not to rub his victory in, though a part of that was mostly because Yurio was ready to swear revenge at any second – and he was still underage.

[Yuuri] : 1.12.18; 8:25 am. – Yes, it’s still on! Is Beka coming? I didn’t want to ask him last night because of Yurio.

[Phichit] : 1.12.18; 8:26 am. – He’s coming! I’m so excited!!

Katsuki took his sweet time, stretching in king sized bed and burying his feet under the covers. It was still early in the morning, if you considered that it was only the 1st of December and after a tiring, full of hard work and emotions skating season, he finally had a break.

 No training, no morning routines, no diet – a few days off, as a reward for his second golden medal.

It’s been two years since Victor became his couch, two years since Yuuri’s career skyrocketed and somehow, during that time, he acquired a fanbase that could only be rivalled by Phichit’s Instagram Cult. Or by Yurio’s Kittens. Two years ago, Yuuri wouldn’t even dream of a future like that – of living in Vancouver with Victor, of having fans and being an _idol_ for other skaters. Of having so many friends.

Yuuri yawned, then sighed in utmost content.

They were currently living in Canada, mostly because Yuuri’s main sponsor demanded that. It was something connected with an Ice Rink named after his last short composition, the one during which he scored another personal best. Victor was a co-owner of the Katsudon Ice Rink and therefore, more and more famous skaters started to visit.

Some of them, for Yuuri.

[Phichit] : 1.12.18; 8:31 – Want breakfast?

[Yuuri] : 1.12.18; 8:32 – I’ll ask.

Yuuri turned on the bed, sank under the big, fluffy cover and cuddled to his husband. Victor groaned in response, in a sound that was half-pleasure and half-hangover agony. Yuuri snorted under his nose, making sure to tuck his cold hands under Victor’s armpits.

“Yuuri-“ Victor moaned, despite cold, snuggling closer. “Everything hurts.”

“No one told you to challenge Otabek,” Yuuri remained him, but thankfully, in a whisper.

“Ahhh, but I had to defend my honour,” Victor muttered, pressing his nose against Yuuri’s chest.

“Do you want to eat breakfast with me and Phichit?” Yuuri asked then, for a moment considering simply staying in bed with Victor. But despite it begin a day off, Yuuri had planned quite a bit. He was going to meet with Phichit and Otabek for last minute shopping and all three of them had a very specific target in mind.

And today was their Annual Pre-Christmas Party.

By now, it was a tradition; one that Phichit established a few years ago, but only grew to such a size in the last years. This time it was Yuuri’s time to host it and because it was more convenient for their friends to fly to Vancouver than to Hasetsu, they were staying in Canada until New Year.

Then, Victor and Yuuri had planned to fly to Russia, to Victor’s family, for their celebrations.

“Now?” Victor asked, putting effort into moving over Yuuri and pinning him down with his weight.

Somehow between seductive and hungover, Victor started to place little kisses on Yuuri’s naked chest and slowly moved up, to his neck. Yuuri blushed at that, gorgeous red covering his pale face, but after two years of it – Victor’s kisses weren’t enough to make him lose control. In fact, since their first sex, Yuuri had begun to grow into a more confident man – he knew what he needed and wanted, and of the two of them, it was Katsuki that took control most of the time.

That is, if anxiety wasn’t suddenly ruining all his hard work.

It happened less and less, mainly when the both of them were under pressure and stressed or overly tired, but it still was a very real possibility.

“Now,” Yuuri muttered, grabbing gently at Victor’s hair. “You can stay in bed.”

Victor made an uncommitted noise, but when his next few kisses hadn’t gotten any reaction from Yuuri, he sighed loudly and laid on his husband’s chest.

“I’ll leave you painkillers and water before I leave,” Yuuri promised, now tugging at Victor’s hair and scratching his head affectionately. “And we’ll meet at the party tonight.”

“Why not for dinner?” Victor murmured, not keen on Yuuri getting out of their warm bed.

“I’ll be busy preparing the party,” Yuuri explained. “We’re the hosts this year and I want to make sure that everything is perfect. The place, the music, the food… and the presents.”

“Fine,” Victor eventually said, but he sure didn’t sound happy with the idea of spending the day alone.

“You can teach Yurio that sequence he’s always pestering you about,” Yuuri suggested, then bent to place a kiss on top of Victor’s head. “And you can take Makkachin for a walk. Or meet with Chris.”

Victor groaned again, this time louder – and in more whinny manner.

“But I want to spent time with my husband!” He protested, raising on his arms and casting Yuuri a dark look. “Why do you want to avoid me? Is it something I’ve done yesterday? Was I that drunk?”

Yuuri’s cheeks flared red again at the reminder of what actually _drunk_ Victor had done yesterday.

“Water,” Yuuri stammers. “And painkillers. Please don’t forget about Yurio again.”

And with that Yuuri stole one more kiss from Victor – flinching at their morning breaths – and then got out of bedroom as soon as possible, grabbing for clothes and his phone in the process.

[Yuuri]: 1.12.18; 9:11 – Meet me in thirty minutes?

[Phichit]: 1.12.18; 9:14 -  Yay!! (╯✧∇✧)╯

*

They met at Starbucks, mostly because it was the nearest coffee shop that offered food as well and because it stood out in their neighbourhood – from the very first day of Victor and Yuuri life in Vancouver, that place had been their meeting spot. It was hard to miss, with a huge green logo on top of the building and usual queue of hipsters.

Phichit loved the place and so Yuuri didn’t protest when they ordered their lattes and sandwiches.

“Otabek said he’ll be late,” Phichit started when they found a free table to sit. “And that he’ll take a _specialist_ with himself. I wonder who that might be.”

Yuuri gulped, his level of stress and embarrassment  flying to the moon.

“But-!” He stammered, then hid his face in his hands. “I thought only the three of us would go? Is it someone we know?”

Honestly, Yuuri wasn’t sure if a stranger would be worse or better than someone from his social circle. If it was one of his friends – one that knows him and Victor at that, how could he look them in the face and talk about the _special_ gift he wanted to buy?  How could he ask them for an advice? It was hard enough to open to Phichit and if not for the other skater’s patience and determination, Yuuri would have been content to keep all his thoughts for himself.

Including Otabek in their shopping escapade was already pushing limits for Yuuri, but yet another person? Oh God.

“Don’t worry!” Phichit sing sang after taking a picture of his coffee and food. “Otabek knows what he’s doing. He said that they know a lot about this stuff and been doing it for years now! I’m sure it’s going to be fun!”

“Fun…” Yuuri muttered, half desperate to leave, half resigned to his fate.

He did want to buy Victor a special present. He wasn’t going to chicken out of the deal.

“Oh, they’re over there!” Phichit said with a wide smile and stood up to wave at Otabek and…

_Jean-Jacques’ fiancé!?_

“Huuuh!?” Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from staring, as a dark haired beauty made her order and then approached their table.

“Hi, Isabelle!” Phichit welcomed her with a hug. “I didn’t expect you! Out of all of the people~ It’s so exciting!”

“It’s not exciting, it’s humiliating,” Yuuri whispered to himself, trying without success to get swallowed by the floor beneath him. He didn’t even want to begin to wrap his head around the fact that Otabek brought with himself _Isabelle Yang_ and what that said about her relationship with JJ.

“Yuuri, Phichit,” she greeted them with a nod and a warm smile. “Otabek told me about your idea.”

Great.

Now Yuuri was ready to die – his face and neck and ears were never so hot and red before, he was sure. Was it even possible to die of embarrassment? Was he going to be the first person to do it? Could his heart and mind take anything more?

“If you’re not ready to talk about it,” said Otabek, who appeared suddenly behind Isabelle with hers and his coffees. “You’re not ready to do it, Katsuki.”

Phichit used the moment of silence that followed Otabek statement as a chance to take another photo and post it on Instagram. Yuuri only hoped that the caption won’t be too telling.

Yet, Otabek’s words made an impact. Yuuri was an adult, damn it! He was in a stable, happy and healthy relationship and he was perfectly able to talk with Victor about their life and about their feelings and hopes – so why was he suddenly acting like a teenager? Why suddenly the thought of spicing up their sexual life rendered him speechless and embarrassed?

Yuuri clenched his hands and with a new determination, locked his eyes with Isabelle.

“I want to buy anal toys!” He said out loud.

And all right.

It might not have been the best idea, to do so in a crowded Starbucks.

*

Isabelle was a talkative woman, she could go on about skating, dancing and music without end – and somehow, all of the subject would sooner or later include her fiancée and how amazing he was. Yuuri was worried that such behaviour would quickly irritate him and Otabek and Phichit, but he soon found out he was much the same when it came to talking about Victor. Yuuri could babble about his husband till the end of the world.

“I am so jealous of  your wedding!” Isabelle said, showing Yuuri the pictures of the dress she planned to buy for hers and JJ’s own ceremony. “You two looked amazing in matching suits! And that dance on ice! I would love to do something similar with JJ, but I’d kill myself on the ice.”

“It was fun to practice that dance,” Yuuri agreed, as memories of evenings spent with his husband on the ice ring flashed through his mind. They skated to _History Maker_ and two other songs of their choosing, that represented their lives before they had meet each other.

It was a memorable day, their wedding.

“Now,” Phichit cut in, a bit of desperation in his voice. Yuuri had enough sensibility to look apologetic; the last time he mentioned Victor, he couldn’t stop talking for ten minutes. For Phichit, who was the only single in their group it must have been a blessing, that Otabek had a quiet nature.

“Maybe we should focus on buying _Christmas gifts?_ ” Phichit suggested, raising his eyebrows and pointing at the sexshop Isabelle decided was the best for them. 

Suddenly, Yuuri felt a wave of dread washing through him and when he looked back at his best friend, instead of Phichit, he saw a demon.

A devil, that would make him suffer in that shop. And that would take photos of every single embarrassing moment. 

 

*

The owner of the shop was an older woman, with a knowledge of every part of human body and what it could or couldn’t do. She was also quite amused at Yuuri’s and Phichit _adorable_ inexperience. Yet, instead of insisting on helping them, she let Isabelle take the reins.

And so, Yuuri and Otabek were presented with a row upon row of dildos and other anal toys, with a woman determined to explain how to use each of them, along with the pros and cons.

“But you see, Beka, you can’t buy just this one!” Isabelle protested, holding in her hands a set of different paddles. “They’re best when used one after the other! You start with your own hand and through the jeans, to make sure Yurio gets used to the feeling, then you proceed with your hand on his naked butt and _then,_ you start with the paddles! You can’t just buy the one that will hurt the most and start with it! It’s about building _atmosphere!”_

“Ah,” was Otabek’s neutral answer, but he seemed to be thinking it over.

“I don’t know if Victor would like spanking so much,” Yuuri muttered, somehow unable to talk about it in a louder voice – he learnt his lesson at Starbucks, that was enough of humiliation. “I though we’ll start with something… smaller? I mean, something less _kinky…_ “

They had already talked about making their sex life more interesting and Victor mentioned anal toys, blindfolds and fluffy handcuffs, but nothing beyond that. Yuuri was definitely interested with that idea, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to push it to yet another level. Especially since they haven’t even started yet.

“Then maybe small vibrators?” Isabelle suggested, but before Yuuri could answer, she reached for the small box from one of the shelves. “Check this one out!”

She handed Yuuri a box of five small vibrating beads, joined together by a slim cable. It didn’t look like too much, in fact, the paste pink colour of it was rather reassuring. The instruction on the back said it could be also used anally and came with full batteries.

“It’s only 10$,” Phichit commented, also taking a closer look at the box. “So you need fluffy handcuffs and a blindfold and we’re all set?”

Yuuri nodded, putting the box to his basket. Phichit was with them mostly out of curiosity and as a moral support for him, but nonetheless, he took his own basket. Yuuri decided not to inquire on this – his friend’s sexual life wasn’t something he wanted a deep knowledge on. It was enough that they were shopping like this, together.

“Oh, that’s _not going to happen,_ ” Isbelle said, then took Yuuri’s hand. “We need to buy you appropriate clothes for this! You can’t simply say ‘ _Hey wanna use toys today?’_ You need to look like you want to seduce him all over again! You need to be dressed so good that he’ll want to fuck you through entire party! You need to deny him and _then,_ then the sex would be amazing!”

Otabek, still listening in the back, nodded fiercely.

*

[Victor]: 1.12.18; 3:10 pm – Yuuri! I miss you! Makkachin misses you too!

[Yuuri]: 1.12.18; 3:16 pm – I’m still shopping with Phichit. Did you meet with Yurio?

[Victor]: 1.12.18; 3:16 pm – Ooops????

*

After visiting six more shops – this time, thankfully, with clothes and not sex toys – Isabelle deemed Yuuri presentable enough to attend their Annual Christmas Party.

Yuuri had had to admit, even if he was reluctant at first, the time he spent searching for sexy outfit was the most fun he had lately. It wasn’t that he didn’t have fun spending time with Victor – quite the opposite, but until today Yuuri hadn’t realised that he simply needed to be around someone else for a while.

He hadn’t realised before, that he needed to _miss_ Victor, from time to time.

As it was now, he was excited to see his husband at the party and even more enthusiastic about the night they were going to spent together. Maybe, if they were lucky, Phichit would babysit Makkachin for them?

At 8 pm sharp, dressed in fitting dark jeans and a navy blue shirt that in design was similar to the one he wore for his _Eros_ programme, Yuuri made his way to the living room, where the party was taking place. Phichit has done his hair and sprinkled them with a bit of silver glitter for, as he said _more Christmas effect!_

*

“So, what are your plans for New Year?” JJ asked, as they all sat around the table, next to the Christmas Tree. Isabelle was sitting on his lap, holding a glass of wine and smiling intently at Yuuri, though, not with as much passion as Victor.

Poor thing, was given a drink duty and occupied a place behind a bar.

“We’re going to Russia, to Vic’s family!” Yuuri smiled from his sit on the soafa between Chris and Phichit. The other armchair in the room was occupied by Otabek and Yurio, engaged in their own conversation.

In Russian, if Yuuri heard correct.

“That’s nice!” Chris put his arm around Yuuri and pulled him into a half hug. “You’re going to eat so much pirozhkis there! I’m going back to Switzerland for Christmas and there’s a party for European skaters in London. I’ve got invitation, but I haven’t decided yet.”

“Oooh! We got invited too!” Isabelle said, excited. “Emil? How about you?”

The Czech sighed deeply, then frowned at his phone. The entire evening, he was furiously texting.

“I really wanted to ask Sara out!” He whined, clinging to Chir’s side and seeking some comfort grom the man. “But her brother is _so annoying!_ He always talks about how I’m too old for her or too aggressive for her and stuff! We can’t even text in private because he somehow always hack her phone!”

Everyone chuckled at that, knowing pretty well how overzealous Michele could get.

“Are you sure he deosn’t have a crush on you, Emil?” Chirs asked, obligingly putting his other arm around Nekola. “He seems fixated on you.”

“A little bit,” JJ admitted. “Remember that one time during last year GPF when he wouldn’t leave you for a second? What was his excuse then?”

“Ahh, I think it was ‘I need to watch you so you won’t get close to my little sister!’,” Phichit offered, smiling from ear to ear. “It was _adorable._ ”

“It was annoying!” Emil pouted, but accepted another drink when Victor came back from the bar with a whole tray of them.

“Sooo-“ Victor sing sang. “What about opening Chirstmas presents?”

*

“Have you seen Yurio’s blush?” Yuuri asked, laughing, when four hours later, he and Victor were the only ones left in the apartment. “He was so embarrassed and happy when Otabek proposed!”

“It’s not like they’re getting married tomorrow,” Yuuri continued, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He hadn’t drank much tonight, mostly because he was hoping that the evening will end with him and Victor having some more fun. “But the diamond ring was gorgeous.”

“Do you want one,” Victor asked from his place on the bed. The second they stepped into the bedroom, Victor threw himself at it, exhausted. “Technically I’ve never given you a proposal ring.”

Yuuri looked at his golden ring and as always, it brought good memories, of promises made and kept. He couldn’t give that up, no matter what. But Victor didn’t need words to understand that – his ring had the same meaning, the same irreplaceable value.

“I have one more gift for you,” Yuuri said then, cheeks reddening. “I knew we agreed on gifts only for actual Christmas, but-“

Instead of talking, Yuuri reached under the bed and took a black, nicely wrapped box, then handed it to Victor.

“What is it?” Victor shook the box a few times, listening and trying to guess.

“Open it!” Yuuri sat on the bed, eyes focused on Victor and practically screaming at him to open the present and _do something._ Preferably with what was inside.

“Okay,” Victor smiled, but once he took of the lid, his expression changed from amused to shocked.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri closed the distance between them and took Victor’s hands in his own.

“I know it’s unexpected,” he started quickly, “but we’ve talked about this before and I thought it might be good idea? We don’t have to do anything _tonight_ or not even this year, whenever we’re ready, really. I thought we might enjoy it? And you talked about blindfolds and handcuffs so I went to this one shop and –“

He was cut off when Victor leaned closer and kissed him, gently, just on the lips.

“So _that’s why_ you were dressed like a sin tonight?” Victor asked, one eyebrow raised, as he looked over his husband, appreciating the view in the same manner he did it throughout the whole party.

“Well, it was Isabelle’s idea,” Yuuri murmured, shifting closer and leaning against his husband.

“There’s a whole story behind it, isn’t it?”


End file.
